Codex
Dope Savaga was my old account, For some reason, it logged me out and i do not remember the password. Codex '''is a quick and a useful element, It has a lot of combo potentials. '''Codex '''is considered fast, but the thing is, The speed will depend on your speed stat, The speed is increased by 0.5% per 1 speed stat point. Passive Effect. You get 10% more exp '''Statistics * Damage - '''Very High. * '''Defense - '''Adequately Low. * '''Speed - '''Fast '''Spells Multiplying Virus Blast "User fires a bomb dealing high damage then exploding into 4 more bombs dealing half the damage then each bomb will explode into 4 more small bombs dealing half the damage from the previous bombs." * Multiplying Virus Blast '''is an Extremely slow but powerful spell and also defies gravity, meaning it can fall down if you shoot it upwards, Dealing 300 damage, Which explodes into 4 more blasts dealing 200 damage, Then explode into all bombs will explode into 4 more bombs dealing 100 damage. * '''Multiplying Virus Blast '''will have an appearance of a dark green sphere leaving a lime green trail, When fired, It would have a sound effect which is similar to a '''Warp Bomb '''hitting something, When it explodes, It would have a sound effect similar to '''Concentrated Blast '''but is remixed. * This spell consumes 453 mana, has a 15 second cool down, and requires 547 shards to unlock. * '''Note: '''Due to it's abnormally high cool down, Use this blast sparingly and carefully. * '''Tip: '''Due to the abnormally high damage total to being 2800, You should '''IMMEDIATELY use a transportation spell, Never use Lightning Flash '''due to it's short range, You can still get hit by this spell because this spell can spread (Obviously), Use '''Reaper's Seal or Rainbow Shockwave '''and other transportation spells that can stretch to a long distance with very short amount of delay times. '''Inverted Controls "User will emit a green aura covering 2 studs inverting the victim/s' controls.* * Inverted Controls is a Close-Range spell which if players are the green aura, Their movement will be inverted, Trying to move Forward will make them or you Walk backwards, Walking left will make you walk right, and so on. * Inverted Controls '''aura will make the ground green and there will be poles on the north, south, east and west side of the aura, Also showing screens which just slideshows images of random things, Producing a long Beeping noise while the aura is still activated, Then the aura shrinks into your body without making a sound effect, Then after it is done shrinking into your body, Your torso blinks a green star. * '''Note: '''When you activate this spell, All your spells will have a 3 second delay. * This spell requires 343 mana and has a 15 second cool down. '''Blinking Error "User will teleport to the user's desired location." * Blinking Error '''is a Transportation spell which can teleport you in the 6 studs radius to your desired location, When victim/s are in your way you stop for a bit dealing 357 damage to the target without seeing and also giving them a 0.5 second stun * When you teleport, The trail will appear as the error screen in Televisions. * '''Note: It is recommended to not use this spell and you want to hide when somebody is chasing you because the trail is very noticeable * This spell consumes 321 manna, Has a 9 second cool down, and requires 679 to unlock. * This spell can be called as the "Finisher" as it can finish off an opponent who has 345 health or less and when you did that, You can blink to a place just in case if you did this on the middle place of the game. After-Replay "The previously used spell (Except ultimates) will be used again." * After-Replay '''is a Body Transformation spell (Because what else of a spell is this then? I know i can change the spell but where is the fun in that?) which if you used a previously used spell will be used again, For Example, Let's say you used '''Holobeam, '''If you use this spell, You can use '''Holobeam '''again without waiting for it to be used again. * '''After-Replay '''will also mimic the amount of mana required for the spell, Meaning if you used a spell that needs 350 mana to use, This spell will also cost 350 mana, and it will also have the same cool down as the previous spell. * '''Note: '''This spell can be quite unnecessary to use and can also be a very useful escape spell. '''Various Destruction "User will randomly cancel a random person's ultimate to yours dealing 60% more damage." * Various Destruction '''is the ultimate which if you use it, The cool down won't start yet, It will wait until somebody uses an ultimate which cancels it and makes it into your ultimate but it will deal 25% more damage. * For an example: If somebody is using '''Vehement Blizzard, That ultimate will be cancelled and it will turn into yours dealing 60% more damage. * Note: '''This ultimate is extremely useful to those newbies who keeps using an ultimate all the time or an ultimate spammer, This spell is completely useless if there is a server which mostly uses normal spells, Not using an ultimate, In survival mode, The "Steal the ult" will be replaced with you activating the ultimate again after that ultimate is done. * This spell consumes 1000 mana and has a 120 second cool down. Trivia * Multiplying Virus Blast can be considered cancerous, If it was added to the game, it would be overused if bought. * Inverted Controls is somewhat useless, Victims can easily avoid this spell using travelling/transportation spells. * '''Codex is a very tricky element, The spells can be hard to dodge and deal some damage, Making this element annoying. * Codex is based off of technology and not natural elements. * The spells are usually spells that will finish off an enemy who is not moving. * Various Destruction has the least amount of Defense capabilities as it is unknown of what ultimate you will get. * Various Destruction can be sometimes considered exciting as you can try out the ultimate of the element you don't have. Category:Blue Wispy's Elements